


Acceptance

by doublefudge



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hickeys, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Trans Character, trans!philip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublefudge/pseuds/doublefudge
Summary: In which Georges finds out that Philip is trans





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm not trans and although I'm pretty confident that I didn't get anything wrong because there wasn't much to get wrong here, I'm really sorry if I did.

It was late and they had to be quiet. 

Philip shut the front door as carefully as he could manage, making as little noise as he could possibly manage while Georges started off towards Philip's room. Philip followed swiftly, going as far as to even hold his breath when he went past his parent's door. 

Philip was nineteen and wouldn't really be in trouble for getting home late but he didn't want his mom to worry because he knew that she would. 

His parents would ask questions too and he also hadn't told anybody about him and Georges yet so it would be hell to have to explain to his parents why he was sneaking a boy into his room at two in the morning. He knew they would be okay with him having a boyfriend but it was still a situation he would much rather avoid. He also had been coming home later a lot recently and he was sure his father had picked up on it by then.

Philip and Georges simultaneously sighed in relief and smiled at each other when they made it to his room successfully. Philip switched on the light and locked the door.

Georges immediately pulled the boy in by his waist for a deep kiss who was more than willing to be swept off his feet. Philip brought his arms up to wrap them around Georges' neck. Georges backed him up against the wall next to the door and placed his hands on either side of Philip just above his hips.

He allowed Georges' tongue to slip into his mouth and he put all his weight on the wall in order to keep from falling apart at Georges' touch. He let out a small high-pitched sound in the back of his throat which caused Georges to give a small smile into the kiss.

Philip wasn't being pressed against the wall with much force so he flipped them over easily, leaving Georges on the wall. He slotted his knee in between the other boy's thighs low enough so that it didn't quite reach his crotch and he reconnected their lips that had been momentarily parted.

Georges ran his hands up Philip's sides and brought one hand up to rest on his cheek which sent a tingle up the curly-haired boy's spine. 

They both pulled apart when they heard a noise from the hallway but didn't move away from each other. Philip's eyes met Georges' and they both glanced at the door.

"What was that?" The French boy asked, brows furrowed.

"Probably my pops." Philip guessed. Georges nodded and they heard a door shut. Philip sighed and turned back to the boy in front of him. He dropped his knee, stepped back towards the middle of the room and glanced at Georges.

"C'mere."

Georges followed Philip to his bed and they sat down, taking off their shoes first before they put their feet on the bed. They were at an awkward angle and he had to adjust himself so that Georges could slide over next to him and capture his lips in another kiss. 

"You're so pretty." Georges mused, pulling Philip into his lap. His accent was very apparent and Philip loved it. He just hummed in reply, unable to really form words with his lips being occupied. Hands found their way down Philip's body and stopped just above his ass, making him moan softly in anticipation. His reaction caused Georges to not move his hands any lower yet.

Georges disconnected their lips and started kissing down Philip's neck, sucking just barely hard enough to leave a temporary mark. A small sigh left him and he tilted his head to the side to leave more room for Georges. Georges sucked a mark into the back of Philip's neck that would easily be hidden by his hair if he wore it down and he mentally thanked him.

Georges pressed a few kisses to Philip's jaw and brought their lips back together, while his hands went down further.

Philip bucked his hips slightly, looking for any kind of friction and whined when he didn't receive any. Georges smirked against the other boy's mouth again and moved one of his hands down to Philip's crotch. He was mildly confused when he noticed that Philip wasn't even slightly hard and he wondered if he was doing something wrong. That's when he realized that Philip lacked, certain parts.

Philip's eyes flew open and he broke away from Georges. 

"I'm so sorry, I forgot. I should have mentioned-" tears welled up in his eyes and he couldn't bring himself to look at the boy who's lap he was still in.

"It's totally fine." Georges cut him off. 

"But it not! I really should have told you."

"You didn't have to tell me until you were ready." Philip held his head up a little higher, still not looking Georges in the face but the frenchman didn't mind.

"I probably made you really uncomfortable, I'm sorry." Georges pressed a soft kiss to Philip's lips, gently brushing a piece of hair out of his face. He wiped away a tear off of Philip's cheek with his thumb.

"I really don't mind."

"Are you sure?" Philip looked up at Georges and blinked the tears out of his eyes. Georges just smiled at him and grabbed his hand, affectionately rubbing his knuckles.

"Positive."

"So you're trans?" Georges asked just simply to clarify. 

"Yeah."

"And that's perfectly okay with me." Georges said. Philip felt his heart swell and he nearly started crying again.

"I'm sorry, I just killed the mood."

"Stop apologizing it's really okay." Georges said softly. Philip nodded.

"Also I don't think not having sex in the room next to your parents' is much of a problem." He joked, making the freckled boy laugh.

"Would you like to stay the night and meet them tomorrow?" Philip asked. "Unless you'd rather leave, I understand if you do." He added quietly.

"I'd love to meet them." 

Philip smiled at him and Georges pressed a final small kiss to his lips. 

Georges pulled Philip into him and wrapped his arms around the boy. Philip put his head on Georges' shoulder and they shared a short moment before Philip finally crawled off of Georges' lap.

**Author's Note:**

> if you love me, you'll leave a comment.
> 
> Ps. Listen to Creep by Jinkx Monsoon because I listened to it for an hour on repeat while I finished and edited this and it's so so good


End file.
